


Love Letter

by hornblowerfic_archivist



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-12
Updated: 2004-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornblowerfic_archivist/pseuds/hornblowerfic_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie leaves Horatio a good-bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Hornblowerfic.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hornblowerfic.com). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Hornblowerfic.com collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hornblowerfic/profile).

Having been pardoned and given medical leave to start exercising, William went looking for Horatio. They hadn't seen each other since they'd been called into the courtroom to receive the formal pardon Archie had bought them. Since Archie had died.

He found Horatio standing at the pier watching some of the ratings from the _Renown_ repainting the _Gallatano_. He took a deep breath, knowing that he was about perform one of the hardest duties he'd ever been given. But he'd made a promise. He nodded to Horatio as he came to his side. Without a word he handed over the neatly folded note and left the other officer in peace to read it.

 __  
Horatio,

Given what I'm about to do, this may be my last chance to say something that has needed saying for some years now. And if they can't hang me for mutiny, they can't hang me for this either:

I love you. I think you've known, I think you've felt the same, but neither of us have had the courage to say the words. And given how self-effacing you can be, I'll go to my grave much more at ease if I know that you have no uncertainty on that score.

I have always loved you and always will.

Love,  
Archie  



End file.
